The present invention relates generally to the field of tools. The present invention relates specifically to a tool with a ratchet mechanism, such as a ratchet, a combo wrench with ratchet mechanism, socket wrench with ratchet mechanism, screw driver with ratchet mechanism, etc. Ratchet mechanisms are used in a variety of tools that use a twisting or rotating motion of the tool, typically to drive a fastener component (e.g., a nut, a bolt, a screw, etc.), and the ratchet mechanism allows the tool or tool handle to be rotated relative to the fastening component to reset the handle position without driving the fastening component and without requiring the tool to be disengaged from the fastening component.